


Renovation Revelations

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #245: Revelation.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Renovation Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #245: Revelation.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Renovation Revelations

~

“...dropping out of Auror training.” Harry waited for his friends’ reactions. 

Hermione smiled. “We wondered when the revelation would hit you that you’re not cut out to be an Auror.” 

Harry blinked as everyone nodded, and Ron, huffing, handed George money. “How did you know?” 

“You’ve seen too much death,” said Hermione. 

Harry sighed. “So what do I do with my life?” 

“You’ve done a lovely job with Grimmauld Place,” said Luna. 

Harry blinked. “Erm, thanks?” 

“And you enjoyed it?” At Harry’s nod, Luna smiled faintly. “You could help others renovate their homes.” 

Harry gaped at her. “Luna, that’s brilliant!” 

~

As there were no wizarding renovators, Harry’s company proved popular. Within a month Neville joined him, and together they did inside and outside renovations. 

Within months, however, business slowed, and Harry, unsure what to do, consulted Hermione. 

She, naturally, had a revelation. “I know! You need pure-bloods to start patronising your business.

Harry nodded. “I just don’t know how to advertise to them.” 

They were walking in the Ministry’s Atrium, and before Hermione could reply, someone stepped in front of them. “I couldn’t help but overhear that, Potter,” said Pansy Parkinson. She smiled. “And I believe I can help you.” 

~

Watching Pansy work was a revelation. She somehow got them access to pure-blood family homes that were in dire need of revamping and de-cursing. Harry got a crash course in curse-breaking, and Pansy quickly established herself as an integral part of the business. 

Six months in, Pansy approached Harry. “There’s a job opportunity. A big one.” 

“Okay.” Harry nodded. “Go ahead and write down the information and--” 

“No,” Pansy interrupted. “This job is special. You’ll have to decide if you’re up for it or not.” 

“I’m sure it’s fine--”

“It’s Malfoy Manor.” 

Harry leaned back in his chair. “Bloody hell.” 

~

Malfoy Manor was a revelation. Instead of darkly imposing, it just looked...empty. Harry relaxed. Upon arrival, a house-elf showed them to a drawing room to wait. 

By the time Draco arrived, Harry, having sensed several Dark spots, had a renovation plan to deal with them. “Potter. Pansy,” Draco greeted them. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” 

Pansy hugged him, and, shooting a look at Harry, said, “I’ll let you two talk.”

“You’re interested in renovating?” Harry asked once she left.

Draco sighed. “I wasn’t, but Pansy persuaded me. You think you can help?”

Harry inclined his head. “Time will tell.” 

~

The renovations proceeded slowly; Malfoy Manor became Harry’s most difficult project to date.

While Neville and Pansy concentrated on the grounds, Harry concentrated on the house, and, after about two weeks, Draco joined in. “I’m only doing this because Pansy nagged me.”

Harry smiled. “Understood. So, what’s behind this door?”

Draco was a revelation, having an instinctive knack for curse-breaking. Harry started studying Draco, admiring him. _Wanting_ him. 

“You could’ve done this yourself,” he said when the job was finally completed. 

Draco smirked. “But now I can say that Harry Potter renovated my home.” 

Harry laughed. “Yes, I suppose so.” 

~

Harry was mopey. Even throwing himself into other projects, of which there were many since their work on Malfoy Manor had sealed their reputation, wasn’t working. 

Finally, Pansy confronted him. “What’s wrong?”

Harry coughed. “I’m fine.” 

“Rubbish!” She huffed. “And it’s upsetting Neville.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you care about Neville’s feelings?” 

“Since we’ve been dating, you pillock!” Pansy snarled. “Now whatever’s your issue, sort it. You’re making him worry.” 

Harry blinked. “Dating? Since when?” 

“Since Draco’s job--” Pansy’s eyes narrowed. “Are you missing him?” 

The revelation slammed into Harry. He gasped. 

Pansy smirked. “Go get him.” 

~

Before Harry could think of a reason to call Draco, however, Draco contacted him. Harry agreed to meet, Apparating to the coordinates provided. He found Draco waiting in an empty flat.

“Where are we?”

“My new flat.” 

“Is there a problem with the Manor?” 

Draco hummed. “I’ve had a revelation. It’s time to move on.”

Harry nodded. “How can I help?”

“By checking this place for curses.” Draco sauntered closer. “And perhaps helping me...decorate?” 

“You’re as good as I am.”

“Maybe.” Draco licked his lips. “But some activities are better with company.” 

Harry smiled. “Like?”

“I’ll demonstrate,” purred Draco.

~

“Is this...some new...curse-breaking method?” Harry gasped as Draco backed him against the wall. 

Draco chuckled, kissing Harry’s throat. Harry shuddered. “I’m sure we can say it is.” 

“Sex magic curse-breaking,” Harry murmured as they sank to the floor entwined. “Works for me.” 

They writhed together, hands and mouths going everywhere. Harry hadn’t ever had sex on the floor, so it was a revelation to him, but with the addition of a Cushioning Charm, he quickly got the appeal.

Afterwards, he fondled Draco’s hair. “Is this how you spend your days? Seducing innocent renovators?”

Draco snorted. “Innocent?”

Harry grinned.

~

“So whose flat is this really?” Harry asked. 

“Mine. Although it’s probably not cursed.” 

Harry laughed. “You don’t say?”

Draco huffed. “Prat.” 

Harry sobered. “My earlier question was serious, though.” 

“How I spend my days?”

“Yes.”

“Are you offering me a job?”

“Maybe.”

“What would my salary be?”

Harry patted Draco’s arse. “Let’s...negotiate.” 

Draco raised his head, smirking into Harry’s eyes. “Why, Potter, how Slytherin. You’re a revelation, aren’t you?” 

Grinning, Harry rolled Draco onto his back. “I try,” he murmured. “Now, shall we finish our curse-breaking?”

“Absolutely,” said Draco, dragging Harry closer. “One can never be too careful.” 

~


End file.
